Kids These Days
by Ms. Haps Happen
Summary: Welcome to the mystical, imaginative, and adventure-filled world of childhood, where imaginary friends are expected and accepted. Beware the boogie man and chihuahuas! Drabble series.
1. On My Own

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

**Kids These Days**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Prompt: **On My Own

**Summary: **Tsu-chan will do anything to make Mama proud.

Today is a big day!

Today, Mama is going to let Tsu-chan walk to school alone. Tsu-chan is a big boy now. He can walk to school without Mama. He can carry his own bag and lift his own lunch box all on his own.

Tsu-chan will make Mama proud. He will walk to school without Mama and he will listen to tecaher and do the things teacher says. He will be a good little boy for Mama. Maybe, he can bring home a star, too!

Mama will be amazed of how big and brave Tsu-chan is.

Tsu-chan will do everything Tsu-chan can do to make Mama happy, so that Mama will not cry anymore. Tsu-chan will make Mama smile and laugh and hum and make omelets and dance around the kitchen.

Even without Papa, Tsu-chan can make Mama happy.

Especially without Papa.

Tsu-chan will.

* * *

**Word Count: **145

**Notes: **Hello! Welcome to another drabble series featuring Chibi!10th Gen. and companions. This feature presentation will be updated evey week. Hope you enjoy!

Oh, I accept requests and suggestions! Ciao!


	2. Walking

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

Chapter dedicated to **The Lazy Bitch**, for being the first to review the series. Hope you enjoy this new installment!

* * *

**Kids These Days**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Prompt: **Walking

**Summary: **AU. A tentative friendship over a forgotten book.

"Yamamoto-san! Wait up!"

Yamamoto Takeshi stopped and looked back, confused.

Running towards him was a boy with gravity-defying brown hair, that stuck up everywhere, and big caramel-colored eyes. On his shoulder was his bag, barely hanging on, and a book clutched firmly to his chest.

Yamamoto waited, thinking of reasons of why the boy would call for him. He didn't anger him, did he?

Just then, the boy stopped before him, chest heaving.

"You forgot your book," the boy breathed out, holding up the book to the taller boy.

Yamamoto stared at the boy and book. He didn't know he had forgotten something.

"Thanks!" he said after shaking himself out of his stupor, taking the book and slipping it to his bag.

The smaller boy bowed and was about to leave when Yamamoto stopped him.

"Do you want sushi? My father makes them. They're the best! Though I may be biased. Come on, you be the judge," he grinned, one hand scratching the back of his neck.

He didn't know what prompted him to invite the boy, but it seemed right.

The boy looked up at him, confused. Then, a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Okay!"

"Great! You're Sawada-san, right? You're in my homeroom."

"Ah, yes."

The two walked together to their destination, one leading, the other following.

Little did both know that it was the start of a friendship that would surpass a lifetime.

* * *

**Word Count: **236

**Notes: **Comments? Suggestions? Requests? My inbox is always open! Or, you can drop in a review.


	3. Metaphor

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

**Kids These Days**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Prompt: **Metaphor

**Summary: **A father, a son, and his homework of metaphors.

"Do I need to?" a seven year old boy, with black, disheveled hair and warm brown eyes, asked his father.

Said father sighed. He knelt down to be at eye level with his son. Holding the boy on both shoulders, he tried to reason with him. Again.

"Takeshi," he said, "you're my darling angel and your mother's most precious. You know that, right? One day, you will grow up to be a great man. Someone people, especially kids, will look up to. You will be their role. You will also be able to do whatever you want to do."

He stopped talking, gauging his son's reactions. To see if he was still listening.

The young boy looked back. He smiled softly at the boy.

"Until then, you should listen to what others are trying to tell you. Do what I ask of you. Is that all right?" he asked his bright-eyed son.

Takeshi nodded, a brilliant smile lightening his features.

"Okay, Papa. I'll study my metaphors now." Then, he suddenly looked down, prodding the wooden flooring with the tip of his shoe. "But, can I play later? After I finish my English work?" he pleaded.

Tsuyoshi chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, agreeing.

* * *

**Word Count: **203

**Notes: **I'm back! Sorry for disappearing on you. I didn't mean to. It's just... you know, real life? Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this! It's my peace offering to you.

Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	4. Laugh

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

**Kids These Days**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Prompt: **Laugh

**Summary: **Tsuna ponders Yamamoto's laugh.

He had never met someone who laughs as much as his classmate did.

Whenever Tsuna saw him, he was always laughing at one thing or another. May it be at what someone said or when surrounded by his group of friends. He looked so happy then. So free.

Tsuna's brows wrinkled.

Oh, how he wished to be like Yamamoto-san! How he longed to be surrounded by friends and laughter. How he wanted to play with other kids his age. How he prayed, so hard, to be liked by someone.

But, in reality, he just wanted to be Yamamoto-san's friend and be the one he would laugh with.

* * *

**Word Count: 1**07

**Notes: **Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	5. Bath

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

**Kids These Days**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Prompt: **Bath

**Summary: **Why do they insist on bathing him? He can do so himself, thank you very much!

_"No!"_

A shout, followed by the pitter patter of little feet echoed through the halls. Then, the unmistakable cry of a woman's voice was heard. Cry of what? Nobody is certain.

The sound of heavy breathing, accompanied by the rustle of clothes and the jiggling of keys could be heard.

A feminine voice raised through the noise, urging, pleading...

"Please, Young Master, you must be cleaned before Master comes home. Please. Your sister is waiting for you in your rooms. Just for a -"

...just to be cut off by the furious shout of a young voice.

"No! No! No! You can't make me! I don't want to!"

The sound of chasing continued, neither backing down. One trying to finish her task, the other desperate to get away.

The bang that accompanied a slam of a heavy door forcefully closed rang throughout.

"Please, Young Master!" the maid called, knocking frantically at the door of the room where her Young Master sequestered himself. "You need to take a bath. I even brought out the rubber ducks you enjoyed playing with. It'll be over quick, I promise. Please, open the door, before Master comes home. He specifically said for you to be bathed and dressed by noon today."

Whatever the maid was saying flew past Hayato's head, in one ear, out the other. He didn't really care. Didn't she know that he had already taken a bath just half an hour ago? Why take it again? And what was it with the rubber ducks? He's not a little boy anymore!

He shook his head and took a seat at the nearest couch, waiting for the maid to stop and give up.

* * *

**Word Count: **280

**Notes: **Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	6. Shallow

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

**Kids These Days**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Prompt: **Shallow

**Summary: **It is Nagi's first field trip.

"Come on, Nagi! It's not that deep!"

Nagi was looking at her classmates, unsure. Biting her lips, she slowly made her way to the group near the great, big body of water. It was her first time seeing quite a large amount of water in such place. They couldn't fault her for being nervous.

It was also a first that her parents agreed to let her sign-up for her school's annual field trip. She supposed she was old enough to participate, that's why her parents let her go. She almost burst into tears when her permission slip was signed, but she held the tears at bay. Best not to give her parents a reason to retract their agreement.

Now, here she was. Slowly trekking through damp earth toward the rest of her class.

Once she reached the group, one of the girls grabbed her hand and dragged her forward. The rest of the group cheered the girl on. Surprised, Nagi gave out a yelp and stumbled, banging onto the person ahead of her.

With a splash, the two girls tumbled through the pond. The rest of their group quieted. A few leaned forward, hoping to see the scene clearly. One ran for the teacher.

"See," the girl said once she got her bearings, "told you it's not deep."

Nagi just stared at the girl's half-submerged form and nodded.

* * *

**Word Count: **228

**Notes: **Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


End file.
